DxD Gamer of Destiny
by Gundam Wing Zero
Summary: What if Issei obtained Gamer abilities a week before the events of DxD from a certain dragon who turned out be his long time gaming friend from a game called "Dragons of Destiny". How would this change Destany? Co-Writer and Beta Booqueephius.


**Gamer Screen**

**{Great Red Speaking}**

Inside the medium-sized bedroom is where the story begins, a certain perverted young man was playing his favorite video game called Destiny of Dragons. It fits his needs of what he desired in life due to his unique tastes, some could say desires, while others will say dreams, but in the end, it's like with most hobbies it's an escape.

Such as being the hero and his life dream of being the harem king. This is where Destiny of Dragons fits his need due to its unique style of gameplay being a First-person shooter and a dating sim in one package. He has finally defeated his longtime gamer friend who he met wandering around the game, one who became his mentor, showing him the ropes of how to play the game.

Although some of his methods may be considered cheesing, extremely subjective by some players, sometimes taking advantage of an exploit is the only way you may be able to get something in the game. His friends user name was known as Great Red. He beat his longtime gamer friend by obtaining all thirty-six love interests in the game. His dream may be that of becoming the harem king, but in a sense, it could be looked at as being a pipe dream. Despite him being part of the Perverted Trio at Kuoh Academy, he was also a shut-in at night playing his favorite game.

Well after defeating the final boss in a raid and the only thing to show was shitty loot that the boss dropped. It would have been smarter doing something else like watching porn, thought this particular teenager guy. This male teenager that was sitting in front of a TV is, at first glance, nothing special with just being a teenager with brown hair and school uniform with a red-shirt underneath. He is known as Issei Hyoudou with a reputation of being a massive pervert, but also a gamer at night building to his digital harem.

But tonight was very different due to finding a unique game at a local thrift store that no one could even see in the aisle as he was shopping with his two perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama at a local thrift store. Like anything to do with these three friends together, there had to have been something related to perverted activates, hence these three friends receive the title of The Perverted Trio at Kuoh Academy due to their action.

As the search went on for anything of interest to these three, ranging from anything to a second-hand pornographic magazine, or even an old dating sim game. What caught Issei's eyes was a game called High School DXD – Adventures of Dragons, holding the appearance of an old computer game. It was like calling out to him and the weird thing was that no one else could see the object, nether his two friends or the store clerk. It's a freaky mystery by itself.

The cover art was that of a beautiful redhead with a blurred out face that he couldn't make out and a man clad in red armor, but the weird aspect was that this feeling he got from it, like this picture was a part of him or that it could be part of his future, almost as if the game was calling to him.

It was a very odd feeling, not one of mischief, but one of rather that of an accomplishment of receiving a loot drop you always wanted or even the girl you always wanted. The trip home was uneventful for the most part, other than his friends gave him an odd look of putting an imaginary object in his bag.

Issei was wearing his typical Kuoh uniform with his redshirt. He decided to go into his room to unpack the mystery game, but that's when it becomes more of a mystery. Despite already being interested by the girl on the box cover, he was more so intrigued by what he found in the box.

It wasn't a standard CD, but rather something like a game cartridge. If you could call it a game cartridge, it appeared to be made of a red stone-like material. The object looked like a combination between a stone tablet and an NES cartridge. The box with the plastic wrapping and a cardboard insert to some degree could be looked at standard other than the whole buried out face and limited information on the box.

With the ongoing debate in his mind that this entire thing is far from ordinary, then the objected started glowing a bright red. If an expert told him that this object came from an alien civilization, he would believe them. Right now Tits don't matter, it's this new mystery. Then the lights shine much brighter so much so that he's blinded by the light than he collapses to his bedroom floor.

He was beginning to wake himself up from his slumbers with his hands felt the roughness of rocks, and his question was, "Wait… the floor is rough as rocks… Wait wasn't I in my bedroom?" Issei notices mysterious dark red and golden crystals with gathering the strength to stand up onto his feet.

A dark red menu makes an appearance:

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Level: 1**

**Race: Human**

**Hp: 80**

**MP: 0**

**Strength (Attack Power):4 + 4W**

**Dexterity (Speed):2**

**Vitality (Attack Defense):3 + 2A**

**Magic (Magic Power):0**

**Spirit: (Magic Defense):1 + 2A**

**Luck: (Critical Hits) 2**

**Next Level: 6 exp**

**Equipment:**

**Main Weapon: Rusty Great Sword**

**Armor: Bronze Armor**

**Accessory: none**

**Reputation: None**

**Abilities: none**

**Familiar: None**

**Items: Mystery Game, Kuoh Uniform (Issei)**

Issei walks over and sees his reflection inside of the crystal then begins notice that he is indeed not wearing his school uniform but just like the read screen say bronze armor with a nice big rusty great sword that is past its prime. "It's just what the red screen says, I guess I'm really in something like a video game. Why couldn't it be a dating sim instead? It could be a lot worse. Alright maybe not my stats suck, but the amour looks cool".

Issei's glances behind him, noticing that he's inside a cave with large crystals, but there's an opening. He shrugged his shoulders, beginning his walk towards the cave opening with the crystals showing the way due to the bright light they admit.

"What is this place?" He stated aloud to himself.

The curiosity was getting the better of himself, even when he should be coming up with ideas about how to escape whatever this place is, game or not. Due to his newfound curiosity, he failed to realize he had a giant sword strapped on his back and due to the lack of a scabbard he chipped a crystal along with causing the sword on his back to fall on the ground that created a metallic sound that echoed throughout the area.

"Shit!" He stated out loud.

Turning to see what caused the noise. After spotting the sword, he re-equipped it on his back. Issei continues his journey forward by stepping out of the cave with his mind becoming more interested in where he is or how did he get here in the first place. Even though it has nothing to do with female anatomy and preferably a hot one, as his perverted mind thought about so often.

What's outside the cave proves that as of right now there are more questions than answers. The area that Issei step out of could be best described by looking through a kaleidoscope in Issei's mind. In the sky there flies a massive red dragon heading towards his direction, a large red horn sticking from its head. The roars of dragons were also heard throughout the air by Issei.

Putting aside the fear inside of his heart, he was filled with interest about meeting a dragon, because after playing over 500 hours Destiny of Dragons; Dragons were fucking cool in his mind. They could turn into hot girls with giant Oppai that become love interests, and they gave the player powerful weapons or amour, quests, and even unique powers. He was thinking in his mind that it has to be one of those right? He is in a game after all, right?

His knee started to feel weak. Then comes the other worries in his mind, which held an outcome that is less than ideal and that outcome being he has to fight the dragon and kill it. Due to his crappy stats and sword, he knows he's fucked, and death is coming. That's when he lost it and fell to the ground on his knees. So many thoughts went thought issues mind about what he wishes he could have done before his death, such as his number one dream of becoming the harem king.

The dragon came closer and closer till it landed 100 feet away, that's when Issei realized how fucked he by seeing how massive the dragon was. It has to be like 100 meters long. There was no way he was making it out alive. The giant red dragon's bright green eyes stared at the human on his knees in front of his sight and questions him by asking.

**{Who are you, and why are you here?}**

Despite Issei being scared shitless that voice sounded familiar, he didn't quite put the two together at first due to the whole situation of being in front of a massive scary dragon. After a couple of seconds, he realized whose voice this is, and it was Big Red a fellow player and friend from Dragons of Destiny. That's when everything began to make sense in the way of game logic. The user name Great Red is very fitting for a big ass red dragon. So he had to ask despite him trembling in fear.

"Great Red is that you?" Issei questioned, looking up to the colossal dragon.

After hearing those words, even a giant dragon such as Great Red was at a loss for words after hearing that question. It was something unexpected that one of his human gamer friends somehow made it to the Dimensional Gap, alive none the less.

This shouldn't be possible, unless his friend has somehow found the catalyst that he made a long time along. His answer to biblical god's Sacred Gear system, well it's more of a big fuck you. With those thoughts in his mind, he then decided to answer his friend.

**{Welcome LegendaryOppai69 or should I say Issei to my home the Dimensional Gap, A Gap between worlds including your own.}** Great Red responded to the confused Issei.

A million thoughts went through Issei mind and in a way he came to the conclusion he was fucked, but at the same time here was Great Red who always helped him in the past with Dragons of Destiny. Even if this isn't a video game and it turns out his friend is really a massive red dragon, His friend should still help him out, right?

"So uh, how do I get back home?" Issei asked.

**{That's rather easy, due to your smooth arrival here, but at the same time, you are passed out on your bedroom's floor. In a way, you are in both places at once, yet you're at neither of the two places. It's just as easy as just flicking a light switch, but with you coming here, it opens up a unique opportunity with a specific item that you somehow acquired. You always went on with you wanting to be the harem king, as it stands right now the chances are practically none existent, with you being how you are and all. This opportunity will open the door to that goal, yet as you are now, you have no chance of claiming such a prize. Would you like to leave? Or attempt to achieve that which you've longed for?}**

Despite Issei being scared shitless moments ago, he is now somewhat excited. Surprisingly, meeting your long-time gaming friend as a dragon in a mysterious world and hearing that they can help you achieve a goal that you've longed for will change someone's mood quite quickly.

"Fuck yeah I'll take it!" Shouted Issei. No questioned behind his words as he was focused on becoming a harem king.

**{Not surprising…..You always jump in headfirst when you hear about a large reward, even before you understand what you have to do in the activity. You know that can, and will, get you killed, right? You're going to have to change your habits, and you won't be able to treat life as if it's a video game. If you choose to take this opportunity, your life will start to play out like a video game, but part of the catch is that there no reset button. If you truly decide on taking the opportunity you're jumping headfirst into a new world, one which you know next to nothing need in that world. However, considering the thing that resides within you, you would've been dragged into this world regardless.}**

"So that explains the stats screens I've seen when I first got here. Does that mean my life will play like an RPG or even hopefully dating sim? If so, that would be so fucking cool!" Issei quickly exclaimed his hopeful thoughts.

**{Perhaps….But you seem to be forgetting the two things that I mention being the supernatural world and what you hold that will drag you into it.}**

"What do I need to know about them, and does part of it have to do with a stone-like gaming cartridge that I found that will drag me into the supernatural world?"

**{Can't tell you everything thing right now due to we have a limited time window, the supernatural world is comprised of many different factions, species, and gods, such as an example like Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and a given being Dragons. As of right now, you should primarily focus on the 3 being the Angel, Fallen Angels, and the Devils due to what you carry. The stone-like object you speak of is the reason for your life-changing to that of a game, but I'm speaking of something different from that.}**

"So that means I can get myself a harem full of supernatural women?" Issei quickly questioned

**{Eager to start our journey, aren't we? It's possible if you play your cards right, it depends on how you use your powers. Let's start with what you carry that could make it more plausible, but also could be looked at as either a curse, or a blessing. You harbor a Sacred Gear, items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God from the Bible, but to be more specific, you are the host to a Longinus. The unique varieties of Sacred Gears that are so powerful they can kill a god, such as yours. You hold the Boosted Gear which holds the ability to keep doubling the user's power, so long as their body can handle it, along with other abilities, accompanied with a soul from a dragon in which the power originated from.}**

"That sounds…..broken"

**{Power has to be broken to kill a being such as a god. However, it always made me wonder why the god of the Bible created sacred gears in order to create miracles on earth, yet instead, it has most likely created more problems than such so-called miracles. However, in the right cases, you might be able to create one of those so-called miracles. That's my offer, the chance of giving you something that will surpass that power, the power that can make you harem king. However, you'll have to climb your way to such a position.}**

"So you're saying that I'm weak right now, no matter what this thing I hold inside me is. So I'll have to level up to get stronger to survive this new world, but more importantly, to become a harem kind," Issei spoke.

**{You catch on quickly, but you are partially right. Like in every game with a level system leveling up isn't everything. However, in this case, the whole world or worlds around you are fundamental aspects. Many factions will want you or even enslave you because of your potential power, even with just the boosted gear and some may even attempt to kill you due to your potential threat to them. The power of the gamer can transcend the power of any Longinus; that's if you choose to take up my offer. An opportunity to become something more than any devil or angel. So what do you say Issei, do you want to become something more and fulfill your dreams.}**

"You make it sound like this is the best possible choice I could ever make... too good of an offer. There has to be a catch to something like this, it's just too good to be real or fair," Issei spoke, sound reasoning behind his words, as anyone could understand being cautious of such a promising deal.

**{In your case there would be none, Dragons take friendship very seriously. I won't fight your battles for you, that's something you have to learn yourself. I will give you advice here and there, and some small support that you have earned for being a fellow player of Dragons of Destany and my friend. The only catch would be the gift bestowed upon you by God, as others will detect the Boosted Gear within you, and the outcome will most likely be less than desirable.}**

"So you're telling me God has fucked me over with his gift, and by choosing to become a true gamer will give me the best chance of living a life that I'm more in control of" Issei deadpanned.

"I suppose it comes with a lot of power, so it's still a pretty good deal," Issei muttered under his breath.

**{Yes, if it wasn't for the gift that God gave you, I would have given you a choice to either wipe your memories of this, and even giving you a life of luxurious security, tranquil happiness, and the blissful ignorance of the harsh realities of the supernatural world, being a fundamentally dishonest illusion. Then there's the offer, the one of knowing the cruel and brutal truths of our existence, and the fight for freedom. With that choice comes the power of the gamer.}**

"So... an ultimatum? With what you're talking about, it doesn't sound like I have a real choice anyway,"

**{Don't think you can fool me, old friend. Your eyes have held the glistening shine of excitement ever since I told you that your dream of being a harem king could come true.}**

"You know me too well red, let's begin this show,"

**{I always liked that optimistic view of yours. Now, I need you to open your inventory.}**

"Ok, but quick question. How do I do that?"

**{Simply think about it, as of right now your running on a limited build of power. Once the inventory screen is up it should work like your typical RPG on a touchpad device.}**

The inventory screen slowly faded into view of the two as Issei concentrated on imagining the inventory screen.

**Inventory:**

**Items: Mysterious Game, Kuoh Uniform (Issei)**

**Equipment:**

**Main Weapon: Rusty Great Sword**

**Armor: Bronze Armor**

**Accessory: none**

**{Interesting…Well first choose the sword then unequip it and then select the drop it option. Don't ask why, it'd be easier to just show you rather than explaining it.}**

"I don't plan on questioning you. You've helped me more than enough in the past to have my trust," Issei spoke, proceeding to do as Great Red instructed.

Once Issei finished with his set of instructions, the sword appeared in front of them. The sword hovered in the air for a few moments as it constructed into its form from Issei's inventory. Shortly after entirely constructing, the sword fell to the grown with a loud metallic clank.

**{Now try to pick it up.}**

"What the hell? This... thing... is heavy," Issei strained to speak, failing to lift the sword from the ground.

**{Hmm, at your current strength you can barely budge it. However, you were able to pick up and use the item when it was equipped. This is a perfect example of game logic and could be looked at as being a flaw, bug, or even an exploit. Keep this in mind from now.}**

"Interesting, even though all this is real, it still acts like a game," Issei muttered to himself.

**{Good to see that you're as intuitive as ever, which means I won't have to go into any further detail about that. Next, I want you to do the same for the mysterious game.}**

Issei did just as instructed, dropping the mysterious game from his inventory. Like the sword it formed in the air, floating as it was constructed. However, it didn't fall to the ground, instead of staying within the air between Big Red and Issei. The cover opened, revealing the so-called catalyst, glowing brightly within the casing.

**{Interesting….I didn't expect the catalyst to gain a box cover, but what's intrigues me on it is the content on the cover. That's something you are going to have to figure out on your own, I can't explain everything to you, or you won't learn.}**

"That makes sense, I guess. Still, I'd like to know what happens next," Issei spoke, looking up to Great Red.

**{This.}** He simply spoke.

With a great flap of his massive wings, he sent the growing catalyst flying at Issei. Before Issei could even react, the catalyst slammed into his chest, integrating with him in a blinding red light.

The light faded, allowing Issei to examine his body for any changes that could have occurred, yet he was quite surprised to see that nothing seemed different to him.

"Nothing happened," Issei spoke, slightly disappointed by the anticlimactic event.

**{Wait for it}**

**Quest Alert**

**Tutorial**

**Time to learn the basics of being the Gamer!**

**Completion Award: 100 EXP, Fire 1 Spell, 55,000 yen**

**Completion Failure: You can't.**

**Yes – No**

It was a given that he needed to select the YES option, and even he isn't idiotic enough to press no. Plus he needs to learn about his new abilities that he's received, so this will prove quite helpful.

**Stats: Stats are the lifeblood of The Gamer, as they are responsible for everything The Gamer can do. They determine how strong they are, how much damage they can take, and how much damage they can dish out. Stats can also affect the regular life of the gamer. Stats will affect the player differently compared to non-gamers. You gain stat point for leveling up and for doing certain activities.**

**HP: HP, which can stand for Health Points or Hit Points, it's how much health you have. Once dropped to zero you can be Knocked Out or even die.**

**MP: MP, which stands for Magic Points. MP is usually the measure of how many spells or skills you can cast or use.**

**Strength: Strength determines how much physical power that you possess, and determines the amount of damage you deal with your physical attacks. To increase your strength, you need to go through physical conditioning and exercise.**

**Vitality: Vitality is how well your body is. It determines how much damage you can take from physical attacks total damage you receive from enemy attacks. To increase your vitality, you must ensure that your body remains fit, and to do that, you need to physical activities.**

**Dexterity: Your dexterity determines your speed, agility, and perception. This will modify your speed and capability to dodge attacks from others. Increasing dexterity is tricky, as simple running won't do you any good. You need to go through an obstacle course to positively change your dexterity.**

**Magic: Also known as Intelligence, is used to indicate how strong your magic skills are. It is compared to the opponent Magic defense to determine how much damage is dealt, for healing spell it's for how much the spell heals. Intelligence, or magic, is also your capability of retaining information in your mind. That doesn't mean that increasing Intelligence makes you smarter. It just increases your potential to be smart. To increase your intelligence, you must study, a lot, but there are always ways around that.**

**Spirit: Spirit, also known as Magic Defense, or Wisdom, and is used to determine how well protected a character is against magic-based attacks. The stronger it is, the less damage the character will take. Wisdom will increases your mental capabilities. Spirit allows you to make efficient use of the knowledge that you have. To actually increase your smarts, you must increase both your intelligence and wisdom together.**

**Luck: It's exactly what it sounds like. Luck can affect many things, such as Critical hit chance, steal success rate, evasion, and accuracy. Luck affects your fortune. Low Luck would result in misfortune, and high Luck would mean that you are incredibly fortunate. Luck can increase randomly due to events and tends to fluctuate quite a bit. There's no such thing as steady Luck. The only way to increase Luck is though leveling up and that can be limited.**

**EXP: Experience points are gained to raise the character's level. To level up by one, a certain amount of EXP is needed. This amount is rarely constant, as it grows each time the character levels, usually twice the previous amount. Such as EXP can be gain from defeating enemies and quests.**

**Quests: Quests can be a set of tasks or objectives that you complete that you can earn EXP, Stat Points, Reputation, and even items.**

**Abilities: Abilities control your possession of the means or skill to do something such as magic and other combat skills. Abilities are also not limited to combat, as they can also be used in everyday life. There are two types of Abilities, the first being passive that are skills that are always active that require no MP. The second being active abilities that require activation that may require MP or not. Abilities also have a 1 to 10 leveling system, but that can vary and subject to change depending on the Ability itself. Abilities can be leveled up through use and other means, also even combined. You can also create abilities if specific requirements are met.**

**Items: Items can range from consumables, non-consumables, equipment, and even key items. All or any items can be stored in your inventory. Items can also have grades or rareness being normal, uncommon, rare, legendary, and exotic.**

**Equipment: Equipment is divided into three categories being Weapons, Armor, and Accessories. Weapons generally determine attack power, element, and status effects for basic physical attacks and other physical abilities. Armor can be worn to increase your overall defense. Accessories are often included to provide several different special effects, from preventing status ailments to changing or even enhancing a specific ability and can even affect stat points.**

**Reputation: Reputation depicts how relationships between you and others are, such as the status and a number gauge, which can vary from different individuals to organizations.**

**Familiar: Familiars are monsters and supernatural beings that are magically bound to you. Such as they can be looked at being a servant or an ally depending on the contact.**

'Some of that was helpful, but at the same time a lot that I know and could have figured out. Some of it didn't really make sense and would have made even less sense without a tutorial. Like the whole Magic and Spirit stats' Issei thought at that monument. Then the whole demonstration with Great Red with the sword with game logic came into his mind, and that's when it began to make sense.

**Congratulations! Quest Complete**

**Acquired:**

**100 EXP, Fire 1 Spell, 55,000 yen**

**You leveled up 3 times!**

**You have unlocked Boosted Gear (Twice Critical form)**

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Level: 4**

**Race: Human/Gamer**

**Hp: 234**

**MP: 23**

**Strength (Attack Power):15**

**Dexterity (Speed):5**

**Vitality (Attack Defense):15+2A**

**Magic (Magic Power):15**

**Spirit: (Magic Defense):15+2A**

**Luck: (Critical Hits) 13**

**Next Level: 6/63**

**Equipment: Boosted Gear (Twice Critical form)**

**Main Weapon: none**

**Armor: Bronze Armor**

**Accessory: none**

**Reputation: Big Red 4000/5000 - S: Gaming Buddies**

**Abilities:**

**Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mass psychological effects.**

**Passive: Max Level**

**Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects. He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP.**

**Passive: Max Level**

**Unawakened Sekiryutei: Gains power from the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig though the Boosted Gear**

**Passive: Level Zero (must be level 5 to awaken)**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. Can be used every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. Uses 5 MP. (Can only be used once in Twice Critical form)**

**Active: level one**

**Familiar: None**

**Items: Kuoh Uniform (Issei), Fire 1 Spellbook, 55,000 yen**

**{Interesting…..that's an improvement, your stats are out of this world for a human. It would take a bodybuilder a lifetime to get a strength stat that high, but sadly in the supernatural world you're still an ant.}** Great Red spoke.

"I feel... different, but I don't feel like a badass. Even though my stats are significantly higher than before. Would the boosted gear be an item and if so, how do I find it so I can use it?"

**{Hard to say if it's the Gamer's Mind ability or not that could be affecting that, it's going to be a learning curve with just using that ability. You're still the same person, but you think more tactically. In a way, you have to learn to control it. When it comes to the Boosted Gear that runs on God's own system, it's hard to say. Just try thinking about it.}**

'All right then... Boosted Gear' Issei mentally spoke to himself, but to no effect.

"It doesn't seem to be working," Issei spoke, looking at his body for any changes.

**{Hmmmm….Try thinking about a red dragon and your left arm at the same time. If it doesn't work, I will just have to hack it.}**

Issei thought about a Red Dragon and his left arm in conjunction. A vision flashed before him, a big red dragon surrounded by flames that were spewing from its mouth. A weird tingly sensation quickly making its way to his arm, a red metallic fingerless armor formed, covering his arm.

"So that must be this Ddraig, and this gauntlet thingy is pretty cool looking," Issei stated.

**{Indeed, don't think we need to do any hacking as of right now, it may need an update at some point. It's hard to say. Now it's time to create a skill.}**

"And how would we do that, didn't you just say I would need to meet certain requirements?" Issei questioned.

**{It's quite simple friend, just stare at me.}** Great Red spoke.

"If you say so," Issei spoke, following his instructions and locking eyes with Great Red.

A few moments of silence passed as the two stared at each other, the silence turning more and more uncomfortable as the time passed.

"I know I said I wouldn't question you, but you sure this will work?" Issei questioned, maintaining his gaze at Great Red.

**{Shush}** Great Red simply spoke.

A few more moments passed, a screen appearing in front of Issei interrupted the staring contest between the two.

**You have created a special skill by a special act!**

**Observe: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated, allowing the user to gather information quickly. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

**Active: level one.**

**Great Red: ?**

"Ah, so our little staring contest gave me a skill that lets me scan people for their data... wonder if I can scan their cup size," Issei spoke, muttering the last part to himself.

**{Now you have an example of how a skill can just be created, not all will be that easy, and some will, now it's time to look at some items. Look at the Sword and the Game Box on the ground.}**

Issei walks over to the Sword and Game box and inspects the two objects as instructed.

**Rusty Great Sword**

**Attack + 4**

**Grade: Rare**

**Once a legendary blade. Now just a rusty and chipped sword.**

**Mystery Game Box Cover**

**Grade: Exotic**

**The Box cover that came with the Gamer Catalyst. Has a picture of a man in red armor and a red-haired women that isn't clear. It's a mystery.**

**{Both of these items have to do with interference with another system that's in place, and you should keep both items until you know more about them. The sword may be able to be restored or made into something useful.}**

**Obtained: Rusty Great Sword and Mystery Game Box Cover.**

Issei picked up both items, and he knew he was forgetting about something, but what. Then he realized that there was one item he had before coming here and another he obtained when he first spawned here. The Bronze Armor that he is currently wearing and his school uniform. So he decided to look at them in his inventory.

**Bronze Armor**

**Defense + 2, Spirit + 2**

**Armor made of bronze.**

**Grade: common**

**Kuoh Uniform (Issei)**

**Defense + 2, Spirit + 4**

**Kuoh Academy Uniform with a redshirt.**

**Grade: uncommon**

Video game logic again was the first thing that went through his mind. It made sense game logic wise the uniform makes him smarter and it kind of made sense that the uniform was more protective, bronze wasn't very strong after all. Before coming across and obtaining this gamer power, it would not have made any sense.

**Equipped: Kuoh Uniform (Issei)**

**{Good see you getting a grasp of your powers and using your brain. Was waiting for you to do that. Now that's one more item you forgot to look at.}**

"The magic book I got from the quest" Issei than opened up his inventory and looked at the book.

**Fire 1: Spell that casts a wave of fire on a single target. Uses 6 MP.**

**Active: level one**

**Do you want to learn this Skill?**

**Yes – No**

**Issei pressed on yes icon.**

**Learned Fire 1.**

**{What are your plans once you leave this place?}** Great Red questioned.

For a couple of minutes, Issei was deep in thought. The gamer powers to him were still overwhelming, but at the same time, he was still clueless about what to do. Then he glanced at the bracer on his left arm and was thinking along the lines that could be the next thing he should look at goal wise.

"Maybe I should try to level up to level 5 so that I can awaken the Sekiryutei ability so that I can go over the one boost limit. If I'm facing someone stronger than me, that seems like my best bet of making it out alive. I guess other than that I'll just have to experiment with the gamer powers some more before I really know what my next move will be," Issei explained.

**{That's very reasonable due to as of right now you are but a hatchling, awakening Ddraig is a wise move, other than surpassing your boost limit. He is a wealth of information and advice, for someone like yourself who is inexperience with combat. His knowledge will become invaluable.}**

"I must admit, I am a little disappointed, I was hoping I could just become the harem king without the fighting, I guess it makes sense due to I'm entering the supernatural world, it's either kill or be killed," Issei solemnly spoke.

**{Quite a well and understandable view for someone who's as perverted as you}** Great Red teased.

**{However, you are correct. This world won't be a kind one, so allow me to give you some advice before you set off.}**

"Like what? Use protection and don't stick your dick in anything it shouldn't be in?." Issei sarcastically remarked.

**{Ha! Knowing you, it wouldn't surprise me to find you trying that.}** Great Red laughed aloud.

**{Heh... while that is some good general advice, I meant something more related to your powers**.} Big Red explained after calming himself from Issei's prude joke.

"Save before you fight the boss?"

**{Close, it's like what we did in Dragons of Destiny. Find an exploit and grow fat from strength, to put it more simply cheat. Find a short cut and exploit it; it's how I've got my power. If you want to survive, you should follow that small piece of advice, it might save you, but at the same time comes with considerable risk. So tread carefully and understand that each choice has its pros and cons. Another piece of advice, be careful about who you reveal your powers too. Many will want to take advantage of the scared gear you hold, and many more due to what your powers of a gamer.}**

"So that means I can use the means of cheating to become the harem king."

**{Yes and no, that's for you to figure out. Sadly our time has come to an end. Thankfully we can keep in contact with each other through private messages. Don't disappoint me, Issei.}**

After Great Red said his last words, Issei was sent back to his room in a red flash. He looked at the clock and notices that it has been replaced with a rather epic dragon clock. Then he sees that even his girly poster was replaced with one of Great Red. He was unsure that if he should be great full of the new additions or creeped out due to Great Red was replacing his stuff.

**{PM: Hope you like the new décor. Everything is better with Dragons.}**

As much as he wanted to disagree with Great Red, maybe he should reply back just saying "Thank you very much."

**You have managed to deduce something important. Your Spirit has increased by 1.**

"I have to admit that common sense no longer applies to me anymore," Issei said to himself, looking down to his hands, remembering all the events that just occurred.

'My life is about to get fun!'

* * *

Author note: This is my first story, I always been a big fan of gamer crossover stories, and I was going back and forth with another author with my current idea. Pretty much I ended up writing my own story. There will be many references from other games like with many other gamer stories on here. Like Destiny, Final Fantasy and many others as well. Booqueephius help me out a lot when it came to refinement, grammar and areas that were missing a little something. I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
